


Under The Skin

by LottaCharlene



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cheeky Kono, totally mixed up timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaCharlene/pseuds/LottaCharlene
Summary: Lori's flirting with Steve, which makes him - after he finally is aware of it - quite uncomfortable. He's off the market after all.





	Under The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get confused with the timeline of the series and this fic - there is none! *lol* Lori might be out of character, though.
> 
> This is just a silly little filler, since I'm still working on the other story and I felt like posting today!

Kono gave Steve a long sideward glance as Lori left their headquarter almost bouncing after she gave Steve a not so subtle hint that she was free this evening and would not be so reluctant if Steve wanted to grab a drink with her later. She liked Sex on the Beach. Oh really. If this was the way, which counted for flirting now then her grandmother was better at this. Kono snorted and Steve gave her a questioning look. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing, really. Just the way Lori practically crawls into your lap.”

Steve blinked at her. “She – what? Lori?!”

Kono sighed at her oblivious boss. Steve could sometimes be so slow when it came to things that didn’t explode or tried to kill him otherwise. It was charming in an odd way, funny most of the time, but sometimes really frustrating and annoying. Lori made eyes at Steve since her first day with Five-0, which was unprofessional as hell. Kono knew at least that Chin and Lou were trying hard not to yell at Lori. Danny didn’t yell, he hardly spoke to her at all despite being asked a question. Danny not arguing was a clear hint for a big wrong in the equation. Kono didn’t know yet if it was just Lori’s attempt of too obvious flirting with the boss or if there was something bigger involved she didn’t get yet.

“Yes, boss. Lori. I guess if I weren’t here, she would not have held back, if you know what I mean.”

“No, actually not …”

“Doesn’t matter, but maybe giving her a hint that her attempts are fruitless will help with the tension among the team, boss. Anyway, I’m late. See ya tomorrow!” She winked at Steve and twirled around.

“Wait a sec! Kono! What tension?!”

But Kono was already deep in thoughts about surfing with her friends this evening and didn’t respond. She probably would have laughed Steve in the face.

Steve packed his things as well and left the office for today, muttering under his breath. Danny was already on his way getting Grace home from school and loading her off at Rachel's, so he had to drive alone. It was odd; normally Danny’s chatter filled the car. It gave Steve time to think over Kono’s statements and muse about Lori. She was a bit too … well, jumping into his face would be the correct term. It was a bit scary sometimes to be honest.

At home Steve made dinner (a salad without any fruit or Danny wouldn’t stop bitching all evening), still thinking about Kono’s words and slowly, they made sense to him. Lori thought he was available and interested. Well, make that two times wrong. But how should he tell her without being too blunt? Steve wasn’t good at conversations like that. He was more a man of action; Danny was the man for words. Suddenly an idea took hold in Steve’s mind and a grin spread from cheek to cheek. 

Oh yes, that sounded like a plan.

He waited impatiently for Danny to come over for dinner. Hopefully he hadn’t eaten with Grace and her Mom and Stan, although normally Steve wouldn’t mind. Finally, the key turned and Danny entered with a loud “You wouldn’t believe what that boy in Grace’s class –“, but he didn’t came further. Steve was all over him, salad long forgotten.

Steve shut the door by pressing Danny against it and kissing the hell out of him. First, kissing Danny was like kissing the wall – solid and unresponsive, but after the first shock Danny melted against him, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer. When they parted for air, Danny looked a bit flushed. “Whoa, hello, what was that for?” Them kissing was a relatively new but normal thing for them when they were in private. But usually it was Danny initiating this.

Steve smiled, maybe a bit drunk on him. “Well, Kono enlightened me today.”

“Oh really? How so?”

“She said Lori was flirting with me. Heavily.”

“Oh shit me not, really?” deadpanned Danny. His grip on Steve’s shirt tightened.

“Yes, indeed. And maybe she’s doing so, because she isn’t aware that I’m off the market.”

“Okay and what do you want to do about that?” They hadn’t told anyone that they were – finally – a couple now. Not their team, not Grace, not anyone. Not yet. They just enjoyed being together and getting to know each other on a different level and both of them couldn’t take comments about them at this stage. They agreed, they would tell the others soon enough, so Steve’s comment made Danny wonder.

“Hm, well …” Steve leaned in closer again to lick over Danny’s jaw. “Maybe you should mark me”, he whispered in his ear. Danny shuddered.

“Okay, and how should I do that?” His voice was noticeably lower, which made Steve’s dick jump instantly. He pressed Danny harder against the door, using a leg to part Danny’s and push him up, so they were eye to eye. Danny’s hands shot into his hair pulling him closer and smashing their mouths together. A deep moan vibrated through Steve. He shifted Danny on his hip to get a better grip of his hips. He felt Danny’s hardness grinding against his and that simple movement pulled the plug. Their kissing got more frantic, more teeth than tongue. Danny fumbled with Steve’s cargo pants and he nearly dropped Danny trying to do the same to him.

Their freed dicks bumped together and Steve wrapped a hand around them both. 

“Come on, Steve, do it right, fuck me”, rasped Danny into his ear. Steve nearly came from the sound of his voice.

“We have no lube”, stammered Steve.

“Fuck that.” And Danny spat into his hand and coated Steve’s dick with it. Steve didn’t even know he could get even harder, but he did. His whole vision zoomed in on Danny, sweaty between him and that door.

“Come on, babe, do it, fuck me, fuck me hard against that door, show me, what you got there and get me all hot and dirty …”

“Fuck, Danny”, cursed Steve, feeling Danny’s teeth at his earlobe wandering down at his neck, biting, kissing, licking. He couldn’t prepare Danny properly, not while holding him still up. He just hoped that last night still had an impression left and pushed into him. Danny hissed and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, pulling him in. Steve sagged against Danny’s neck, the tightness of Danny overpowering him.

Danny tried to relax further, his breath willingly slow. Finally, he whispered: “Come, babe, show me your special Navy skills.”

And Steve did. He was going slow first, but when he felt Danny’s fingers crawling under his shirt and digging into his back, he lost it. He pounded into Danny, who responded with groans and curses and shouts of “yes”, “hell” and “Steve, fuck, _Steve_!”

They both came lightning fast and blinding. Steve couldn’t remember much after that, except soft kisses and a very impressed look on Danny’s face. How they even got away from the door to the bedroom without breaking their bones was beyond Steve. His back burned with Danny’s scratches in the most intriguing way. 

When he had mentioned being marked by Danny, he had originally a hickey in mind. But this was so much better.

+++

When they chased the perp through the Hawaiian jungle two days later and shredded their clothes in the process, Steve didn’t really think about stripping at the headquarter to change while his whole team stood around him at the tech table discussing the new facts. 

Lori of course wasn’t so deep in thoughts with the case as more ogling Steve’s naked torso.

“Oh Steve, you’re wounded!” she exclaimed as she saw the red scratches on his back. 

Steve turned around, confused.

“Your back”, explained Lori, and now everyone was eyeing Steve’s back. Danny just came back from the washroom, spoiled shirt rumpled in his fist, and maybe turned a light shade of pink. Steve just grinned like a goof at him. 

“Oh no, they’re not from today. Actually, that was my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Lori looked taken aback. Kono instead looked at them wide eyed and then slowly a big grin spread across her face that she couldn’t hide behind her hand. Chin gave Lou a meaningful glance with raised eyebrows. There would be a lot of questions later, but for now, everything was settled. 

Danny cleared his throat and came to look at the tech table, followed by Steve, who still wrestled with his new shirt.

“OK, guys, what do we have?”


End file.
